Love Game
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. Brennan wants to take a ride on Booth's disco stick. BB Smutterfluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay everyone, welcome to our first fanfic! Enjoy! Please R&R!!

**Chapter 1**

Temperance Brennan sat quietly in her office, eyes scanning over the computer screen and her brow furrowed in concentration as she examined the close up photos of the bones from their latest victim. Although it was hard to see she could distinguish a few small cracks on the victim's right phalanges

Seeley Booth sat in his office, awaiting a call from his partner. She'd promised to call with any new information. He'd let her go for it and returned to the Hoover building. With all his paperwork finished, he was extremely bored and the thoughts of a certain forensic anthropologist were certainly not helping. Tired of resisting the urge to call her, he picked up the phone and speed dialled.  
A small frustrated sigh left her lips as the phone rang on her desk, breaking her concentration. Spinning her office chair around to face the phone she quickly picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Brennan." the woman answered quickly, resting back in her chair and rubbing her temples to try and subside the headache which was soon approaching. "Oh Hi Booth..." she mumbled, feeling a sudden flutter of excitement in her stomach.

"Hey Bones!" he exclaimed, her voice exciting him. "Oh Hi Booth..." she mumbled in his ear, and after knowing her for so long he knew she was happy to hear from him. She must be having a bad day. "How's the case going? Have you got anything for me yet??" he asked, hoping she did. She rambled scientifically and he closed his eyes and listened, just enjoying the sound of her voice. "Do you wanna have a break from work? Go to the diner?" he suggested after she had finished.  
Brennan held back a small gasp, her eyes lighting up instantly at his offer to go out for lunch. The flutter in her stomach suddenly grew and she chose to ignore it. Running her left hand through her auburn hair and holding back a smile she finally replied after what had seemed like an eternity. "Sounds good Booth. I've been working all day and I really think I need a break. I'll meet you there?" the woman suggested.

"Sure. See you soon," Booth said and hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on as he grabbed his keys, leaving the Hoover building, eager to see his partner. He sped to the diner, though it was only a few blocks away, and quickly plonked himself down at their regular table by the window, glad it wasn't taken. The waitress was immediately at his side, but he waved her off, waiting for Bones.

Eagerly the woman jumped from her chair, instantly trading in her blue lab coat for her black trench coat and rushed out of the Jeffersonian, heels clinking along the tiles. When she entered the diner, Brennan suppressed a smile. He looked so handsome as he waited for her, his chocolate brown eyes staring dreamily out the window. Taking the seat opposite him she smiled her usual Brennan smile as he jumped at the sound of her. "Hey Booth. I didn't keep you waiting did I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Booth's breath caught in his throat as he took in the appearance of his partner. Not having seen her for almost a day and a half, he had to re-adjust holding back the need to jump her every time he saw her. Her jeans hugged her hips and her auburn curls tumbled down her shoulders, the blouse she wore under her jacket exposing just the right amount of cleavage. He shook himself out of his daze, realizing he must have been staring.

Brennan frowned slightly as she took in his gaze. Was he staring at her? This suprised the woman and she could feel a flutter in her stomach as well as her lower regions. As he stared at her well, it made her a little hot. "Booth, it's rude to stare you know." she scolded, her scowl turning into a warm smile and she laughed as Booth's stomach rumbled. "Now what do you want to order? The waitress coming."

"Oh, sorry, Bones, just thinking," Booth lied, feeling his face flush. He shot her the Booth Charm smile. Just as he anticipated, she grinned back and turned back to her menu, leaving him to gaze at her freely. She was so beautiful. The waitress from earlier returned to their table and grinned, asking what they'd like to order, her pad and pen at the ready, snapping Booth from his thoughts once again.

"I'll just have a salad thanks." she explained to the waiter, smiling as sweetly as possible. Her blue eyes narrowed as the waiteress leaned over the table just a bit too slightly, giving Booth a perfect view of her cleavage. A tinge in her belly told Brennan she was obviously jealous but well the waitress was just over doing it with her stupid flirty laugh and overly batting her eyelids. "Booth, just order already." the woman snarled kicking him under the table slightly and smirking at his reaction.

"Apple pie. Chocolate milkshake," Booth stated, handing back the menu he knew he wouldn't need and giving the waitress a fake smile, turning back to Brennan and giving her a PROPER smile. She smiled back again and brought her arm up onto the table, resting her chin in the plalm of her hand, an almost entranced look crossing her beautiful face.

Brennan was relieved when the waitress finally left and hoped she never came back otherwise she would kick Booth harder under the table and not hold back. Her eyes roamed up and down his body and she held back a small sigh of satisfaction. Oh she loved it when he wore t-shirts that showed off his muscles, his spectacular ripped muscles. Under the table the woman crossed her right leg over her left as she thought of touching his beautiful skin, oh how it would taste on her tongue. Soon enough Brennan was off in her own little daze and didn't realise she was staring at Booth, all kinds of pretty little fantasies entering her mind.

Booth stared back at her for a little while, not wanting to interrupt the trance he knew she was in. He scanned her face and glazed over eyes and sighed. God, he was whipped. Reluctantly, he wove a hand in front of her face, effectivley getting her attention. "Bones? Yoo-hoo?" He sing-songed playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan jumped in her seat, startled by the sudden action of his hand being waved over her face. "Oh sorry Booth.." she replied biting her lip and trying to regain her composure. "I was just thinking about the case that's all. Have you interrogated the prime suspect yet?" Brennan questioned, running a hand through her hair absenmindedly. Trying hard to change the subject before he asked any further questions. Carefully she shifted her legs under the table so her left was now over her right trying to relieve the slight pouding between her legs, a reaction to her little fantasies.

"I haven't done the interrogation, I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to be in on that," Booth replied, tossing his poker chip in his hands as he sat back, admiring her, as usual. He would never tire of watching her. Soon their food arrived, and he dug into his pie, eyeing her salad suspiciously. One day, no matter what, he was going to make her try apple pie. And Seeley Booth was not one to back out of goals

"Sure, I don't mind helping in an interrogation." Brennan replied, relieved that the food finally arrived. Carefully she forked a piece of lettuce and shoved it into her mouth and chewed on it, her eyes darted up to find Booth staring at her salad and she cocked a brow. After finishing her mouthful she questioned him. "Booth, do you want some salad?" eagerly she pushed the salad slightly towards him.

"Ugh, no. Gross," Booth replied, digging into his pie. He looked up, chewing the delicious desert and watching her picking at her food. "How can you eat just that- salad- 24/7, Bones? Don't you ever crave a nice juicy steak?" he asked after swallowing

Brennan gave Booth a sceptical look as she chewed on a tomato. "Booth, salad is healthy and it's really good for you. Not to mention that it's tasty. Besides nothing is killed to make salad, mean while people have to slaughter poor and innocent animals just so you can eat their meat Booth. Its disgusting." she explained, using the same tone she used when she was teaching her students.

"Bones, animals are raised to be eaten. That's the whole point of cattle farming. If nobody ate meat, all those farmers would be out of a job. I'm sure you'll agree with me, mammals have been hunting for meat for millions of years. What would happen if cave men decided to eat salad? And besides, at least meat TASTES GOOD," Booth rebutted cockily before taking another bite of pie and a slurp of milkshake.

"Even if those farmers were out of a job I think they would be able to find a more satisfying job than killing poor innocent animals Booth. How would you feel if you were a lamb or a cow being lead to the slaughter? I'm sure you wouldn't like that." she retorted, taking another bite of her salad. Her mouth twitched faintly but she hoped he didn't notice. Brennan loved to argue with Booth, even though she enjoyed the satisfaction of being right she also enjoyed feeling slightly aroused.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHA! Saw that! Even you're disgusted by it, Bones!! Just admit it; you're dying for some meat. And what about the current economical status, how are those thousands of farmers going to find a job, hey?" he finished, sitting back in his chair with a victorious grin on his face.

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head. Damnit! He had seen her lips twitch after all. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning either. "I'm not disgusted by it Booth." Brennan replied in a casual tone. "I was actually thinking about something that's all. I found it amusing. I'm sure the farmers would be able to find a job even if it was one that is low rate it would be more satisfying than killing poor innocent animals Booth." she argued back.

Booth smirked. He could tell she was lying but he would let it side for now. "Cattle farmers earn a lot from selling their produce, Bones, they aren't going to settle for a low-grade job delivering take-out or something," he rebutted.

"But what if they find a satisfying job Booth that pays well? Surely they would be smart enough to get a well paying job too." Just to annoy Booth further she snaked her hand across the table and grabbed his milkshake before he could protest and took a large sip before placing it back in front of him. Glancing down at her watch, Brennan's eyes widened. "Booth, we've got to get back to work.. We were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago!"

"Now that is just not fair! We're staying here now 'til I get a whole shake's worth!" Booth exclaimed, motioned for the waitress and ordered another shake. He knew she would get pissed, but he liked egging her on. The waitress returned with another shake and he moved it quickly out of Brennan's grasp, picked it up and stirred the straw a bit, taking his good time.

"Booth, we have to go back. Now. I don't care about your damn milkshake." Brennan replied, suddenly growing frustrated that she couldn't get back to work and she didn't want to just leave him there! "I have bones to identify and you've probably got that interrogation later."

"Now now, Bones, calm down. Your bones aren't just going to get up and run away all on their own. The interrogation can wait. The other agents have to go and fund our suspect anyway. It's your own fault. Shouldn't have stolen my shake. You know how protective I get of my food," Booth told her.

Brennan let out a frustrated sigh and moved her hand up onto the table, resting her hand on her palm and stared out the window absentmindedly. She let her mind wander, it started off with the bones that were laying on her examination table just waiting to be examined until her mind wandered along some more until she suddenly thought of Booth. Large blue eyes diverted their gaze to Booth for half a second, looking him up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes more of stirring, Booth took the straw and slowly guided it into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked onto Brennan's cerulean blue ones. He slid the straw down his throat and took a slow sip, letting it rest in his mouth before swallowing. He then released the straw and Let out an 'Ahh!'. His eyes never left hers.

Brennan's eyes widened slightly and looked back out the window, her mind now stirring with all kinds of thoughts about him. Her lips twitched slightly as she wondered how good he would be at licking her out. Oh she was so sure he would be good after all look what he had just done to that damn straw! Her body stirred slightly and she shifted her position in her chair and uncrossed her legs carefully.

He could tell he managed to achieve what he wanted to. She was turned on, he could easily tell. His cock was straining in his own pants. Good thing he'd worn the 'Cocky' belt buckle today. Their eyes remained locked as he repeated the process, slurping up more milkshake every time. Once, he managed to dribble a bit of milkshake down his chin, but he snaked his skilful tongue out and swept it up. Her eyes were glazed over when he looked back to her.

Brennan felt a tremendous amount of liquid in between her legs and held back a slight gasp, crossing one of her legs to try and stop the sudden pounding that accompanied the liquid. Her eyes followed his tongue's movements and she quickly looked out the window, trying to avoid his gaze or to even look at him. Brennan hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was turned on; cursing the fact that she had worn such a thin blouse today. Maybe he wouldn't see her nipples straining through the material, well she hoped not. "Are you done now Booth?" she questioned, trying to act aggravated.

Booth let the straw out of his mouth. "Almost, Bones," he answered, it coming out as a squeak, evidence of his own arousal. Images flashed though his mind and he broke eye contact with her, gazing at the ceiling as her head turned to look outside. He quickly gave up his rouse and sucked up the rest of the shake, eager to get her back to the lab so he could take care of his situation. Of course, a car ride with her would do his pulsating cock no mercy.

Brennan stood up from the table as he finally finished and quickly pulled on her trench coat that had been resting on the chair minutes ago. Although she had pulled it on a bit too quickly and hoped Booth hadn't noticed how much of a rush she was in. Shoving a few notes on the table she left the diner and sat next to Booth in the SUV. As subtly as she possibly could Brennan pushed her legs together to relieve the pounding between her legs. Cerulean blue eyes staring out the window to distract herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth tried to concentrate on driving, but the mental images kept flowing through his mind. Him going into her from behind over her exam table. Them in her office. Them in his office. There were so many possible scenarios, none of which they'd have a chance to explore all thanks to him. That stupid line. Booth looked over at his 'partner' who was staring straight ahead. The lapels of her jacket had fallen to the side, and he could see her nipples peeking out from under the thin fabric. "You cold, Bones? I could always turn to air con off," he suggested.

Brennan suddenly came back to realisation at the sound of Booth's voice. "Pardon?" she questioned, giving him a quizzical look. "Oh... It is actually getting a little cold in here... Can you maybe turn it down a bit?" carefully, Brennan pulled her jacket closer to her body wishing and begging that he hadn't seen that.

Booth reached out and clicked the knob down, leaving it on the lowest function. Unfortunately for him, this did nothing for his straining erection. Stopping at the next traffic lights, Booth removed his jacket and placed it over his lap, hoping it disguised the problem until he had the chance to get rid of it. Being in the car with her certainly wasn't helping.

Brennan's eyes trailed towards Booth and oh yes, she'd noticed his straining erection and she held back a smile. There was an unnerving silence in the car and she was relieved when she finally arrived back at the Jeffersonian. She darted into the building and walked into her office.

Back at the Hoover, Booth made his way directly to his office, where he closed all the blinds, locked the door and plonked down at his desk. He breathed a sigh of relief as he released his pleading manhood. He began fisting it as he closed his eyes and thought of Bones. Images of her flitted through his brain and soon enough, he was relieved of his problem.

Brennan quickly removed her black trench coat and replaced it with her blue lab coat. Dashing out of her office and back into the standard room for operating. Her large cerulean blue eyes examined the skeleton laid in front of her but she knew she couldn't concentrate properly. After half an hour or so Brennan decided to give up, through her whole time examining the skeleton she only found defensive wounds on the left and right phalanges. A frustrated sigh escaped her dry lips and she quickly licked them. "Damn Booth and his straw." she hissed angrily to herself and knew she had to do something. The throbbing between her legs hadn't relented in the past half an hour and had grown in intensity. Taking long, quick strides towards her office Brennan tried her hardest not to look awkward as she rushed along, trying her best not to let her thighs touch each other in case the wetness suddenly rubbed reminding her of her arousal. Finally entering her office she locked the door and drew the blinds before sitting down on the office chair. Brennan shifted her position on the chair and rested her back against it carefully, pulling up her blouse slightly. With delicate precision she gripped the zipper of her jeans and pulled it down carefully. A small zip noise echoing throughout the room. A single hand slid down the jeans and made their way into her black lace panties. Closing her eyes lightly and a satisfied moan left her lips. Carefully she teased her wet folds, suddenly surprised at how aroused she was. Her other hand snaked under her blouse and reached towards her breast, carefully caressing the already hard nipple. "Oh God..." she whispered, the hand in her jeans already picking up the pace. In her mind Brennan imagined the fingers down her jeans were Booth's large muscular hands rather than her own slender ones. The sudden mental image made her pick up the pace again; another satisfied moan left her lips. Fingers suddenly pumping harder inside her as she rubbed a thumb over her clit each time she entered her fingers again. "Booth... Oh God... Booth." she moaned, voice escalating in tone. Brennan finally reached climax, her partner's name dropping from her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

After his little session, Booth re-couped and caught his breath before carefully re-zipping his jeans and immersing himself in work. He pushed Bones out of his mind until a later time. He read over the reports he had received from the agents who were tracking suspects, checked his email, hell, he even re-organised all the files on his computer. Anything to keep her out of his mind. Before he knew it, a few hours had passed and it was 4pm. With nothing to do, he debated going down and interrogating their suspect. Unfortunately, he knew what that involved. He got up, pulled on his jacket, and grabbed his mobile phone, calling her on the way to the lab.

Brennan jumped as the phone in her lab pocket shrilled loudly, breaking her from her concentration. Quickly removing her left latex glove she reached into the pocket and pressed her phone to her ear. "Brennan." she stated quickly, eyes examining the skeleton in front of her. "Oh Booth I didn't realise it was you. I'll be in my office alright?" before he had no chance to reply she hung up the phone and dropped it back into her pocket. Removing the other latex glove and putting it in the bin Brennan ran back to her office and sat down in her chair, smiling secretly to herself and undid her hair letting it flow around her shoulders. On her desk rested a clipboard which carried information about their latest victim and she filled in a few blank areas while waiting.

Booth heaved a long sigh as he snapped his phone shut and made his way to the SUV. He tried not to let her in his mind, thinking about other things besides the things he had done to her in his mind just a few hours ago. He pushed her out of his brain and concentrated on driving. So much for keeping her away, he thought, as he pulled up to the Jeffersonian, got out and trotted inside. He met her, as she'd promised, in her office, and they retreated back to his car together, heading to interrogate the possible murderer. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room. He'd not bothered to invite Sweets along, in fact, he locked the viewing room for 'repairs'. He had something he wanted to ask her about...

Brennan kept her cool as she felt his hand at the small of her back, not letting him see her slight blush. "So who exactly are we interrogating Booth?" she questioned, taking a seat across the table from him in the interrogation room as they waited for their suspect.

"Agent Johnson is bringing him in soon," Booth lied. He'd told the Agent to hold off for a half hour or so. He motioned for Brennan to sit down, and he, surprising her, sat down across from her. "Bones. Can you remember when we were in the diner earlier this afternoon? When your lips twitched for no apparent reason?" he jogged her memory.

Brennan's eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to the diner scene where her lips had twitched oh so very slightly and she cursed herself once again because he had seen her. "Yes I do remember that Booth. I was just thinking of something amusing. Nothing in particular." she lied, trying to keep her voice as serious as possible, crossing one leg over the other in her nervousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, Bones, you see, I am quite good at reading people, especially you. I know every look, every tone, every stance, every movement.... I know what it means. I know from just the slightest inch of movement how you are feeling. I know you." Booth told her, looking her in the eyes and straight through to her soul. "I also know a woman hot for it when I see one. You were aroused, Temperance. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Brennan's eyes widened at his oh so very accurate conclusion. She hated it when Booth was right and well, she felt a little embarrassed about how easily he had figured her out. But then again, two could play at this little game. Leaning forward slightly to rest her head on her hand on the desk she smiled slyly at Booth from across the table. She knew she was teasing him from across the table, he had a perfect view of her cleavage. "Hrm.. You know Booth I think you're right. How could I not become aroused at your oh so very talented tongue?" Brennan teased, moving her other hand onto the table and circling her index finger on the table innocently.

Booth covered his surprise, swallowing heavily. Damn. She was more of a tease now than ever. He could feel his cock stirring once again in his jeans. Dear lord, what had this woman done to him. He began reciting the names of various saints he felt could help him through this. He held their eye contact, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten him tongue tied. He leaned forward and gave her a cocky grin. "Well. I don't like to brag, but I do have an extremely talented tongue," he assured her.

Brennan was surprised she had maintained to keep her face blank at his comment, her legs shifting under the desk at his comment. A few mental images flooded her mind but she pushed them back. "Oh sorry Booth I didn't meant to inflame your already huge ego." she teased, leaning back from the desk and giving him a small smirk. "Then again your Cocky belt buckle tells everybody what they need to know."

"You would know," Booth rebutted, "Remember when you walked in on me in the tub? After my 'funeral'?" he refreshed her memory, not that it needed refreshing. That day was burned in both their minds as if it were yesterday. Booth continued, "You had the same look in your eyes as you do right now. Turned on and hot as hell. Your knees fumbled under the table for days when we sat together, just as you are now. I know you want me. Go on, admit it"


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan knew her mind didn't need refreshing as she remembered back to the day she had burst into his bathroom demanding answers. Of course she had caught him naked and had caught sight of his deliciously huge... Her mind snapped from the mental image and she tried to regain her focus. A small smile curved across her face. _Oh bring it on Booth_"Mm that may be true Booth but you don't have much hard empirical data that only you and I witnessed." she decided to tease him slightly by leaning forward in her chair, breasts pressed out oh so very slightly. "But of course I would deny your accusations. Then again.. I haven't failed to notice your arousals either. I bet you are right now aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it, Bones," Booth returned with another grin, "Every time I'm around you. I can't help it. I know you feel the same way, you just don't want to admit it. You and I, we could be more than satisfying a biological urge, as you so plainly put it. We could be extraordinary. You're too scared to voice it aloud or even hint that you feel the same way, but I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I know it, Bones,"

Brennan felt her cheeks burn bright red and knew it was no use hiding it from Booth. For the first time in her life she felt speechless and her stomach did a little flip. Biting her lip lightly she shuffled in her chair, Brennan leaned closer to the desk. "You know what Booth.." she stated, her hand moving slowly across the desk to touch his own and her index finger did light figure eights on his hand. "What if we experiment? For example we could kiss and see if that proves our arousal for each other?" Brennan suggested lightly, even though they had kissed before at Christmas, she was sure it would be good to try it again. After all she couldn't wait to feel his lips pressed against her own. Oh his soft and wonderful lips...

Booth flashed back to their mistletoe kiss a couple of years back. He remembered the way her tongue softly invaded his mouth, his repeating the action in hers. They exchanged so much in that one kiss. So much emotion. Not to mention the saliva and the gum... He kept that gum in his mouth for hours, the one reminder of their wonderful moment. Booth snapped back to present time, took her hand and walked around to her side of the table, bending down beside her. He took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his, the passion lighting a spark between them once again. This time, there was no federal prosecutor watching, and nobody was counting steam boats. Though if somebody was, there were sure to be more than five.

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe Booth had actually gone through with that plan. Instinctively her hands moved around to rest at the back of his neck, one of her fingers lightly caressing her neck. Slowly her eyes closed, enjoying the sudden spark between them. Brennan hated to be admitted wrong but after all these years she would have to admit to him that she loved him. After what seemed a blissful eternity their lips released and just in time as one of the agents walked in with their suspect. Quickly, Brennan regained her composure and waited for Booth to take a seat next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth grinned at her, still kneeling in between her legs. All of a sudden the door burst open, and Booth was startled. He fall backwards, his buttocks hitting the hard floor. He quickly stood up, sitting next to Brennan, a little closer than usual, letting her know this was not just a one-time thing. He could see her trying hard to hold back a burst of laughter, but he kept his composure as they began to question the suspect_._

Brennan bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing at Booth falling over, she shifted slightly in her chair as she noticed him sitting closer to her but she kept her cool composure. Picking up the file on the desk she handed it over to Booth with a smile. Brennan turned back to face the man sitting opposite her and kept her face devoid of all emotion. He looked in his late twenties and she couldn't help but notice him eying her, first his eyes moved from her face down to her breasts where they lingered for a while before moving back to her face. A flirtatious smile crossed his face. "Damn. What did you do to get someone like that working with you?" the man grinned, winking lightly at Brennan before continuing. "You know if you're not busy after this interrogation you and I could go grab a coffee?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Brennan quickly replied, her expression on of displeasure. "I find it inappropriate for you to be saying such things do shortly after your girlfriend's murder and I also don't appreciate you staring at my breasts either. If you know what's good for you I suggest you stay quiet and listen to why Agent Booth has to say before he puts you away in jail for assault"

After questioning the suspect, Booth drove Brennan back to the lab and walked inside with her. She immediately entered her office and grabbed her lab coat, changing and returning to the platform and donning gloves before he could catch up with her. He stood close to her, a little too close for the forensic platform, but Booth couldn't care less. He leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear, "I want to talk to you. In your office, now," he whispered before leaving the platform and making his way there, waiting for her to follow. He could feel three other sets of eyes on him and knew the rest of the squints were suspicious, but he needed to talk to her.

Brennan took in a sudden breath and bit her lip, quickly removing her plastic gloves and resting them on the metal table. Turning to face the other squints and flashing a slight smile. "I'll be back in a second. I just need to talk to Agent Booth." She took her time to make it to her office and walked in through the door way, grinning as she looked at him on the couch. "What do you want to talk to me about Booth? I'm pretty busy..."

Booth heard her at the door, and he turned around and sat on his knees on the couch, turning to face her, waiting until she closed the door to begin speaking. "I want to take you out tonight. You know... on a date?" Booth suggested. "I'll be at your place at seven?" he added.


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan's eyes widened at his suggestion, feeling suddenly speechless and biting her lip lightly. "O-Oh Booth..." she started not knowing what to say. She had dreamed about this night for years and years. "I guess dinner would be nice. I mean it's just an experiment still right?"

Yeah. 'Just an experiment' like 'just partners', Booth thought. "Sure, Bones. See you at seven," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. He stopped at the door and turned around, almost making her run into him. "By the way, I think the squints are getting suss" he warned her, and then walked off. He could faintly hear her calling after him, "I don't know what that means!"

Brennan walked briskly out of the room and back to the examination table. Angela stood on the platform, waiting for Brennan and she cocked a brow at Angela's broad grin. Leaning over the skeleton with gloved hands, cerulean blue eyes examined the skeleton until her concentration was broken with Angela's comment. "So what did Booth need to talk to you about huh?" Brennan shook her head and decided it was best to avoid contact with Angela's eyes. "Nothing in particular. Just about the case Ange. Nothing special." Brennan lied, keeping her tone casual. Angela gave her an eye roll. "Sure sweetie. You keep thinking that."

Booth returned to the Hoover and sat at his desk, debating what would happen on the perfect date with Bones. He thought about flowers. Daffodils. Definitely. He'd pick them up on the way home. He was going to do everything to make this the best night possible. So she'd want to do it again. Hopefully she would.

Brennan sighed as she got out of the shower that night, towelling down her hair with a single white towel. Dressed only in a long grey t-shirt that only just covered her body. Dumping the towel down on her bed and opening the closet she pondered over what to wear. There were a whole load of dresses in her closet, most of which still had the tags on them; Angela had forced her to buy them. Cerulean blue eyes widened as she noticed a familiar black, short dress. Grabbing it from the closet she held it up for inspection and grinned at her "Roxie" dress and without any hesitation changed into it before slipping into the matching pair of heels. For a few minutes Brennan examined herself in the mirror with a smile before finishing her makeup and hair. After one last examination in the mirror she heard a few knocks at her door and grinned to herself evilly. _I hope he's ready for this..._ Brennan rushed towards the door as fast as she possibly could in heels and opened it. Smiling up at Booth pleasantly.

After work, Booth shoved his jacket on and rushed out to his car, eager for his date with Bones. He stopped at the florist a block from his house and purchased a bouquet of daffodils. He grinned, remembering the time he guessed her password. They cost almost his whole week's pay, but it was worth it. He just hoped she liked them. Arriving home, he chose something to wear quickly. Dress pants, his 'Cocky' belt buckle he knew she loved so much, and a black sweater. He applied some gel in his hair, pulled on his lucky stripy socks, and soon it was time to leave. He pulled up at her apartment building, and gave himself a little mental pep-talk before exiting the car and going up to her apartment. Reaching her door, he took a large breathe and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and someone he recognised stood at the door. Not Brennan, no. Not Bones. Roxie. Booth scanned her up and down and his chin hit the floor. Sweet Lord of all that is good and holy. The agent felt his cock stir in his pants. Oh, great, he thought. The flowers he held in his hand dropped to the floor as his eyes swept up to her revealing cleavage, the much-too-expensive daffodils tumbling around his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan's eyes widened as she noticed him dropping the daffodils and she instantly knelt down to scoop them up into her arms. Her eyes closed lightly as she took in the scent of the daffodils before opening them again and smiling sweetly at Booth. That had been the exact reaction she had wanted from him. "Oh Booth they're beautiful!" she cried. "I'll go put these in a vase... do you want anything before we go out for dinner? A beer maybe?" Scuttling away she moved into the kitchen grabbing a vase and filling it with water. Just to tease him a little longer she knelt over the bench to place the daffodils in the vase, giving him a perfect view of her ass for only a few seconds.

"No, Bones. I'm alright. Let's get going, hey?" Booth suggested after regaining his voice. What was this woman doing to him? He led her to the car and opened the door for her, not missing the roll of her eyes and then her hidden smile before he went around the other side of the car to his door. He stopped at the boot and took a deep breath, leaning on the car for a few seconds. If she was going to keep this up, it was going to be a VERY long night.

Brennan buckled up her seatbelt and smiled as she turned to Booth. "Thank you for inviting me out to dinner Booth. It was a very nice gesture. Even if this is an experiment." she said sweetly, turning her gaze towards the window.

Booth nodded at her and gave her his Charm Smile as they pulled out of the driveway. Pfft. Just an experiment. Just you wait, Bones, after tonight you'll be begging for more. Booth thought with a grin. Ten minutes later, they pulled up at Wong Foo's. The lights were dimmed and it looks like it was closed. Booth, however, opened her door for her, took her hand and led her inside. Sid met them at the door and led them to their table, which, as Booth requested, was candle-lit and nicely set; a bottle of red wine in a cooler sitting in the middle with some glasses. Sid left to prepare the food, his magical senses knowing what they wanted the minute they walked in the door. Booth was shocked Brennan had not said anything yet, but looked over at her to find his date completely gobsmacked.

Brennan glanced around at the restaurant, suddenly surpised. Had he really done all this for her. "Booth... you asked for only us at the restaurant? That's probably the nicest thing anybody's done for me.." she said, taking a seat across from Booth at the table. Sipping her red wine softly as it had been served.

"Nothing big, Bones. Sid was happy to do it," Booth smiled at her, taking a sip of his own drink. He grinned at his friend who was standing behind the bar, watching them. Sid raised his eyebrows knowingly and scurried back to the kitchen. They sat in silence in a trance, eyes locked, until Sid returned with their food. Placed in front of Brennan was spinach pie and in front of Booth, chicken parmigiana. The partners smiled up at him, and Sid nodded with a grin and left. They are unbelievable. Only just starting dating now. They've been partners for how long now? Like a gazillion years? Sid thought, shaking his head as he waited out back until the pair wanted desert, he was already sure of what to give them.


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan's eyes lit up at the sight of the spinach pie. "Oh this look delicious..." she stated, licking her lips lightly before digging into her pie and taking in a few mouthfuls before looking up at Booth and smiling. Brennan sensed a sudden silence and knew that it would be awkward if they didn't talk. "So, did you find anymore on the case?"

"Nothing yet, we have that douche in custody, but until we find out cause of death we have nothing to torment him with," Booth told her, jealousy flashing over his features ad he began to attack his chips.

Brennan cocked a brow as she noticed the way Booth attacked his chips. "Booth calm down. Please. I doubt we'll see him anymore so there's no need to be jealous. Just enjoy your night please?" she begged, her face pleading for him to calm down as she took in another mouthful of her pie. "Mm this pie is so good.."

Booth smiled as he noticed the fast calming effect she had on him. He adored her. He smiled at her as she devoured her meal. "Glad you like it, Bones," he said. Soon, in a comfortable silence and many shared smiles, dinner was finished, and Sid collected their dishes and started on desert.

Brennan smiled as she noticed Sid coming out with their desserts. She swore he was a mind reader because there was no scientific explanation for how he knew what dishes people wanted. He set a bowl of ice cream in front of her before walking off to grab Booth's dessert. Her cerulean blue eyes widened at the portion of the ice cream and she hid a smile as she noticed a few wafer sticks sticking out from the ice cream. _Perfect. Just perfect. I hope Booth's ready for this_. Leaning forward and pressing her upper torso closer to the table she picked up her spoon up from the table and dug it into the ice cream before placing it into her mouth. At an excruciating slow pace she licked the ice cream from the spoon before sucking the remains off and letting the spoon leave her mouth on an audible pop. Brennan's eyes never left Booth's as she continued to eat her ice cream. _This is payback for earlier Booth..._ She repeated her actions twice before picking up a wafer stick and entering it into her mouth before sucking along it, removing the ice cream from its surface before chewing on the rest of it and swallowing. Scooping up a bit of ice cream onto the spoon again she held it out to Booth, leaning over the table seductively giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "Would you like some ice cream Booth?" she questioned innocently. Knowing she had gained the upper hand after today's escapades at the diner. Even though she knew Booth would try to gain his revenge later she decided to revel in the moment and to enjoy the power she held over him.


	14. Chapter 14

Booth stared at her with wide eyes. _Payback. Great._ He knew he wouldn't remain in control for much longer. With a wily minx like her it was inevitable she get hers back. This was definitely going to be a long night. He'd let her think she was in control for a while before he got his back. He grinned deviously as he plotted his return, and played at her little game, taking the spoon in his mouth and swirling his tongue, swallowing the cold treat and licking the spoon clean before gripping her arm, licking up one finger and kissing the back of her hand. He smiled and set her hand back down; tucking into the delicious looking banana split that Sid had given him. Oh, she did not know what she was in for.

Brennan felt her stomach do a little flip at his actions and couldn't believe how quickly he had taken her by surprise. Recoiling her spoon, she dug into more ice cream and smiled wondering how she could get him back even more. Her slender fingers reached down to pick up a wafer finger and slowly she licked along it, taking her good time as she did so. Just to make him that little bit more aroused as she licked along the wafer again she let out a small moan that she knew went straight to his groin.

Booth winced as he felt his pants tighten once more, as had been happening all night. He ignored it and kept his eyes focused on his partner. His chin dropped as he witnessed the dirty things he was doing to that poor wafter finger. He imagined his cock in that position, sliding in and out of her oh so talented mouth and had to scull the rest of his wine. He shook his head out of that thought and tried to concentrate on his desert, which was quite hard when he felt a foot trailing up his leg.

Brennan smiled; oh she had definitely won this war for now anyway. She was satisfied with his reaction to her torture even though she would probably call his arousal. Ignoring the fact that her nipples were aching and straining through her dress she chose to ignore it, trying to concentrate her manipulation. Abandoning her ice cream she picked up her glass of wine and took a slight sip, eyes meeting Booth's. Placing her glass down on the table casually her voice lowered slightly. "What's wrong Booth? Something bothering you?" she questioned innocently, her foot slowly trailing up and down his leg from under the table in a soft caress. Picking up her wine glass again she took another sip, just to calm her nerves and possibly her arousal. Running her index finger around in a circular motion, acting as innocent as possible. "Don't you want more of your dessert Booth? I think Sid would be very disappointed if you didn't eat it hmm?"


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sure Sid will understand if I devour YOU right here on this table, Booth thought. He may even encourage it. Bloody hell, woman_. Booth, however, kept his thoughts to himself and dug into his desert, ignoring the foot inching closer and closer to his throbbing erection. Great. Thanks, Bones. "You should eat yours too, Bones, before it melts," he reminded her as she was too busy concentrating on making him come in his pants. He downed his food and another glass of wine, eager to leave and get on with the rest of his payback.

Brennan smiled wickedly as she inched her foot closer touching the tip of his erection with her toe, deciding to tease him slightly before placing her foot back into her heel. Enjoying the moan of satisfaction that left her partner's lips before finishing off her wine with an arrogant smirk. "Fine then Booth, I'll finish my dessert." she replied in a smug tone. Oh so very slowly she finished off her ice cream, licking up and down the spoon after she finished each mouthful until Brennan was down to one wafer stick. She quickly picked it up and licked up and down it in a similar way from before until she munched away on it until it was gone, licking her lips in sweet satisfaction at her victory. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" Booth squeaked, "Hang on a sec," he added, going behind the bar to thank Sid and say goodbye. Afterwards, he takes yet another big breath and composes himself for the drive back to her place. As they got in the car, he grinned evilly once again, silently plotting his payback.

Brennan sat in the car with a smile and turned to face Booth. "That was a great evening wasn't it Booth?" she questioned sweetly, sliding her hand across to rest on his thigh lightly. She noticed his expression and frowned lightly. "What's with the smile Booth? Something funny?" she questioned but never really received an answer as they drove along. A few minutes later she hoped out of the car, their conversation remaining neutral and calm about their latest case.

Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as usual. They soon reached her apartment and she turned around to bid him farewell. Using this chance, Booth brought his lips to his and embraced her in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He took his hands from the back of her head and slid them down to her ass, pinching one cheek before bringing his hands up to rest on her hips. Slowly but surely they slid down to the hem of her dress, fiddling with it and pushing it up slightly and caressing her leg. He brought her leg up to his hip as he felt her starting to respond, before promptly pulling away. He stepped back, leaving her flushed and no doubt rather aroused on account of the rock hard nipples which were pressing into his chest just seconds ago. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones." And with that, he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan's eyes widened as he finally left and she felt frustrating flush through her. Damnit! He'd been so close to touching her, to relieving her and then look what happened! A small sigh left her lips as she walked into her apartment, pounding between her legs intensifying. "Goddamnit Booth." she snarled, kicking off her shoes as she entered her apartment and Brennan rushed towards her bedroom knowing she had to do something about the damn throbbing. Carefully she undid her dress and left it at her door before lying down on her bed in only matching black bra and panties. Brennan had done this plenty of times before of course but she hated the fact he had almost fulfilled her fantasies. Reaching over to her bedside drawer she reached around until she pulled out her vibrator and smiled slightly, twisting the end as it made a small buzzing sound and she pulled up the hem of her panties. Carefully she moved the vibrator down until it reached her clit and a loud moan left her lips. Another few twists at the end of the vibrator made it vibrate quicker and it matched her loud cries.

"Oh god Booth... Yes... right there... BOOTH... Booth... BOOTH"

As the vibrator buzzed inside of her, Brennan continued to cry her partner's name loudly and her body writhed on her sheets and her right hand moved up to caress one of her tight nipple and her body shivered before letting out a loud moan. "Booth..."

Booth reached his car, a victorious smirk on his face. He was all but waiting for her to race after him and yell at him to finish what he started. He gets in his car and looks over at where she had been sitting as he remembers his cunning plan. His eyes widen as he spots the threatening object on the floor. Oh, shit. He reached down and picked up the Blackberry from the floor of his car. He groaned, knowing she would need it tomorrow morning. He groans and unbuckles his seatbelt, eyeing the phone frustratedly as he gets out of his car and enters her building, ignoring the throbbing in his pants. When he reaches her apartment door, his eyes widen in surprise. _"BOOOOOTTTHH!!!"_ comes from inside the apartment. Was she really that annoyed he left and was getting angry at him? Oh, no. He hadn't seen her into her apartment. What if someone had been waiting for her? What if she's hurt? He had to go in. He reached into his pocket and quickly unlocked the door, bursting in and getting his gun at the ready as he searched the apartment. "Bones?! Where are you?" he called. _"OH BOOTH RIGHT THERE!"_ he heard her calling. "RIGHT WHERE BONES?!" He exclaimed. He ran into the bedroom, checking his back and bracing himself before kicking the door open. For the first time in his entire life, Seeley Booth unintentionally and unknowingly dropped his gun.


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan bucked up on the bed as the vibrator buzzed inside her once again. "Yes... oh God Booth... Right there... feels so good." she moaned loudly, her right hand rubbing a straining nipple and her body bucked high on the bed again. She was oblivious to the fact Booth had rushed into her apartment and watching her from the bedroom door. Finally Brennan came down from her climax and let out a last moan. "Booth, that was so good..." she whispered to herself out loud before removing the vibrator and opening her eyes which sudden opened wide as she noticed Seeley Booth in the doorway. "B-Booth..."

"BONES?!" Booth yelled at he regained his voice and awareness. He saw her trying to cover herself up. Shit. Did he really leave her that bad? Crap. Saint Joseph, Saint Mary... He recited as he looked up to the ceiling. He heard a thud and had to look and check if she was okay. He saw a clump of blankets on the floor and her feet sticking out the end, a mop of her beautiful auburn hair up the other end.

Brennan watched Booth curiously and wondered what was going through his head after seeing her like that. Carefully Brennan stood up from the bed, letting the sheets she was clinging to drop to the floor before walking over to him carefully. "I'm sorry Booth. Will this make up for it?" she teased, her body inched closer to his and before Booth knew it she had captured his lips in her own. A ripple of electricity shot through the air as Brennan looped her arms around his neck, entering her tongue into his mouth with precision. After what had seemed more than five tug boats she stepped back carefully and smiled. Brennan looked him up and down, knowing he still held the upper hand after dinner until her eyes rested on the erection straining through his pants. She stepped forward again, moving closer and cupping his erection through his pants. "Do you want me to fix this for you Booth?" she questioned innocently, giving it a tight squeeze.


	18. Chapter 18

_Booth let out a squeak, and saw Brennan smirk. He looked towards the ceiling again, getting the feeling he was going to be spending half his day in confession on Sunday. He felt her run her hands down his torso and her warm breath in her ear. He shuddered and felt his pants tighten more, if that was even possible. His thoughts drifted to backing her up against the wall and pounding into her until she couldn't walk. Ugh. Booth figured he had to leave before things got out of control. He shook himself out of it and pulled his partner up from where she was on her knees before him and trying to work his belt buckle, which, coincidentally, read "Cocky". Her eyes widened in surprise as he looked into them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones," he said, and kissed her on the cheek before bolting. He had a feeling his porn collection was going to get a work out tonight._

Brennan paced her office that next morning, in her hand was the latest draft of a scene from her book. Although she was finding it hard to concentrate ever since last nights little issue. Brennan leant over the desk with a sigh, her ass facing the door of her office as she continued to read over the draft.

_Booth entered the Jeffersonian with a whistle and a skip in his step. He bypassed the forensic platform, heading directly to her office. She stood in the middle of the office and he was immediately overwhelmed by her beauty. There she stood before him in all her glory. Well, maybe not all her glory, considering the events of the night before, but he loved seeing her like this at work. Her hair was tousled on top of her head, the result of her constantly running her hands through it. He could tell, just by that, that she was on a deadline. He walked in and closed the door and blinds silently._

Brennan jumped as she heard Booth enter her office, her stomach doing a little flip as she noticed him closing the door and the blinds. But she decided to play along and pretend like he wasn't there, her eyes wandering over the papers in front of her as she tried her hardest to concentrate without showing Booth that he had scared her.

_He tried to keep as silent as possible, and moved toward her, noticing her plump little ass in those slightly tight slacks she'd donned, no doubt just for him. He wraps his arms around her and breathes in her ear, "Good morning, Bones." He felt her shudder as his hands moved from her torso to her hips and began drawing lazy circles with his fingers. He placed a kiss between her neck and shoulder, and was soon trailing up her neck, before sucking lightly, only intensifying as he heard her moan._

Brennan let out another low moan which came from the back of her throat as he placed those perfect lips along her neck. She ignored the fact that he had probably left a mark there and decided to enjoy the moment. Brennan tried to turn her head around so she could meet his lips but he wouldn't let her. "Booth.." she moaned lightly.


	19. Chapter 19

"_You like that, Bones?" he asked, finally detaching his lips from her throat, breathing heavily in her ear.__ He heard her let out yet another moan, one he took of agreement. He turned her around and their lips immediately connected, tongues twirling, until a hesitant knock at the door caused them to pull apart with frustrated groans. "Bren? Vincent has something for you to see on the platform," they heard Angela calling from outside. Brennan walked over and pulled open the door; Booth could see the blatant frustration evident on her face and smirked. She was so hot for it. He followed her and Ange back to the platform and stood next to his partner as she examined Mr. Nigel Murray's new findings. She began to talk and he slowly reached down and pinched her bum, causing her to emit a high pitched squeal, at which all her co-workers turned to her in surprise._

Brennan covered her mouth lightly. The high pitched squeal that had come from her mouth had sounded more like it had come from a horny teenage girl rather than her. At least one part of that statement was true. Composing herself and ignoring her co-workers looks she turned to face Mr. Nigel Murray. "What did you have to show me?"

_Nigel-Murray began spurting facts and rambling scientific squinty stuff so Booth took that as his cue to leave. He returned to the Hoover and worked on paperwork for a while, before playing a few rounds of Tetris on his computer. Getting bored, he decided to take a field trip to the lab._

Brennan examined the evidence that Mr Nigel Murray had given her and placed it back on the table. "Thank you for reporting your findings. If you need any more help then I'll be in my office." Brennan walked off from the platform, an eager Angela at her heels. "Bren what the hell was that? We all heard it. There's something going on with Booth isn't there?" Angela questioned, her eyes wide in excitement. Brennan rolled her eyes at her overly excitable friend. "There's nothing going on Ange, it's a figment of your imagination. Now if you don't mind I've got some important work to do." Without another word from Angela, Brennan shut the door and rested her body against it, her breathing was laboured and she knew he was damn right. She was hot for it. There were two ways she could deal with this, either she could write a small scene just to get it out of her head or she could masturbate although she knew that would be the worst thing she could do at work. Quickly she fired up her laptop and opened up a new word document, her fingers flying rapidly over the keys as she typed, the words coming quickly to her mind as she could imagine it in her mind. But the thing was, in her mind she was imagining it as Booth and herself rather than her two main characters. Within an hour or so she sighed, rubbing one of her temples. Man she needed a drink, getting up from her chair Brennan walked from her office and walked into the staff cafeteria deciding to grab a quick coffee.

_Whistling once again as he waltzed into the lab, Booth routinely headed for his partner's office. He stepped in to find her nowhere in sight. His brows furrowed until he realized the computer sitting on her desk. A sly grin crossed his face and he sat down at her desk, hoping to find a new chapter of her book open on the desktop. As he moved the mouse, he found the computer had locked itself. He quickly typed in "Daffodil" and took a squiz at what was open. Woah. Booth gasped. Not only was it a new chapter, but a smutty chapter. Booth skim read it with wide eyes and vamoosed before she caught him, leaving with something he didn't have when he got there._


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan sighed, she was still feeling aroused and it was late at night. Nobody was around in the Jeffersonian except for herself and well she still wasn't over the fact that Booth had suprised her in her office this morning. All she knew was that she needed to get payback otherwise he still held the power over her. Shutting down her laptop and picking up her tencoat she pulled it over herself and rushed from her office. Making her way directly to the Hoover building. After five minutes or so she finally made it, taking deep breaths in the elevator. Alright, now it was her time to play. Her steps quickened when she made it to his office, peeking around the door and letting herself in and leaning over the desk in the most seductive way possible. Pursing her lips Brennan smiled up at Booth, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "Booth, I don't appreciate your actions from this morning and I believe it's time for me to get payback.."

_Booth looked up from his case report and was instantly turned on as he saw who was at his door. That sly smirk and her stance told him he had every reason to be. Oh God. Booth stared at her as she locked the door and lowered the blinds before removing her trench coat, and made her way around to his side of the desk. He turned his chair towards her, and slowly, teasingly, she lowered herself into his lap._

Brennan shifted her weight in his lap oh so very carefully so the material of her slacks rubbed up against his raging erection. She left her back rest against his chest and pressed kisses up his neck and staring into his eyes. "You know Booth, after this morning I was hot all day. You know that right?" she teased lightly, running her fingers along his leg and they inched closer to his thigh. Lightly she captured her lips in his and swallowed his moans as she ran her finger along his erection twice before cupping it. "Of course you're not going to get the satisfaction of this anymore Booth..." her voice was low and husky as she spoke and without any warning she lifted herself off his lap and picked up her trench coat, blowing him a kiss goodbye and leaving the office where a dazed and aroused Booth sat in his chair.

_An hour and a half later, Seeley Booth sat on his couch nursing a warm beer, only half paying attention to the football game on the screen. What a bitch. He now knew how she felt this morning. He debated going to see her and giving her a piece of his mind. Checking the time, his decision was made. A matter of ten minutes later, Booth stood at his partner's door. An unfamiliar song was blasting the apartment, so loud he could hear it clearly. New age. Unusual for his partner. Knocking did no good, so Booth once again fished his key out of the pocket of his jeans and got a bit of déjà vu.__ He hoped Bones was a bit more decent this time. He opened the door and a rush of blood went to his groin. He dropped his keys. Booth was getting into a strange habit of dropping things._


	21. Chapter 21

Brennan had arrived home right after her little visit to Booth's office. Although she felt aroused she decided against masturbating knowing it would do her no good. She wanted to feel _him_ inside of her. As soon as she had walked into her apartment Brennan had undressed and left her clothes in a pile near the door now only wearing a white lacy pair of panties and matching bra. She walked towards her stereo and put a CD in the stereo deciding that some music would be able to distract her. Angela had told Brennan about a pop singer who went by the name of Lady Gaga and told her that her lyrics were quite interesting. Although this particular artist was different to many other she listened to Brennan was open minded to other music and well she kind of liked Lady Gaga. As the music started to belt through the stereo, Brennan turned up the music and let it flood through her and before she knew it Brennan was dancing around her apartment and singing along to the song at the top of her lungs. Her front door opened without her realising, the noise had been blocked out by the loud music. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." she sung loudly, spinning around to face the door and her eyes widened. Noticing her partner standing in the doorway, and she had just sung that lyric right in front of him. All the moisture in her body pooled to her lower regions which was suddenly now obvious against the white cotton of her panties. "Oh Booth..." she mumbled, running over to the stereo and turning it off. Her back was facing Booth now, her ass riding up into the air as she turned off the stereo. Brennan wanted to avoid any eye contact with Booth at this moment. "I-I'll just go and get changed into something more decent..."

"_NO!" Booth protested, his eyes still wide at what she had just sung. No way was she going to give him a glimpse of that then disappears, leaving him with his cock pointing north after that little display.__ No way in hell.__ He quickly strides over to her and took her lips in his, his hands gripping her waist as they had earlier. He felt her respond and try to pull off his jacket. He pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bones?" he asked, looking into her soul through her eyes._

Brennan looked up at Booth with pleading eyes. "Booth... I know I want to. I'm just not sure it's the right thing... After all, we have that line between partnership.." Brennan stated, her body was protesting and screaming telling her to go with it rather than listen to the rationality of her mind. The moisture between her legs grew and now it was even more obvious against the white material.

_Booth pulled her head to his, placing a hand on the back of her head and kissing her deeply. When lack of air became apparent, he pulled back and looked into her eyes once again. "Fuck the line, Bones. I want you," he told her firmly, kissing her again._

Brennan shivered against his body and clung to him like her life depended on it. Well it basically did anyway. "I want you too Booth. I want you so damn much.." she mumbled against his chest, nestling her head there.

_Booth savoured the moment for a minute, thinking about how lucky he was his biggest wish had finally come true. He ran his hand over her hair, down her back, until coming to rest on her ass, massaging it softly. He smirked and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bedroom, eliciting a squeal from her._

Brennan couldn't believe this was happening, finally her fantasy was coming true. She smiled as he walked into her bedroom and she let her lips meet his in a passionate kiss as he sat her down on the bed. Her large cerelean blue eyes looked his figure up and down.

_Booth laid her on the bed and stood up, removing his shirt, before joining her, pulling her on top of him. He rest one hand on her ass, taking the other to push the loose hair behind her ear, cup her cheek and kiss her. She kissed back just as fiercely, and reached down for his belt buckle. He assisted her in taking it off and rolled on top of her, helping her remove her bra. Looking into her eyes for the all-clear, he lowered his mouth to her breast, simultaneously sending a hand south._


	22. Chapter 22

Brennan's body arched up to meet Booth's sucking on her nipple, a few moans exiting her mouth and she closed her eyes in pure bliss. "Keep going... oh God Booth yes..." she moaned, pressing a few light kisses across his jawline and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself closer to Booth. Her lower regions growing wetter at the feel of his mouth on her nipple, the other peak was begging for attention.

_Booth expertly slid one finger under the hem of her white panties which, by now, were nearly transparent. With one swift tug, he pulled them to her knees, his finger inching closer and closer to her clit, his mouth still attached to her nipple. He moved his mouth to her other breast, and her hands were on the back of his head, encouraging him, only making him harder. He had to get off soon before he came in his pants. And he wouldn't want to do that. Not when there was such a beautiful sex goddess between his legs in need of both their release. Knowing this, he slid a finger into her slick folds._

Brennan let out a loud groan of satisfaction as his finger slid into her wet folds and she arched up to meet his fingers and the way he was sucking on her breast. It was better than she had ever thought it would be, it felt like heaven. That's if she believed in heaven of course. "B-Booth... oh fuck... Keep going.. please don't stop.." she cried desperately, her head thrashing from side ot side on the pillow.

_Booth regrettably removed his mouth from her nipple, and added a second finger to the mix, stroking her g-spot and clit as he moved up to her ear and whispered; "Tell me what you want, Bones." Brennan let out a groan as she came vigorously at the sound of his voice, calling his name as her body thrashed under his. "Booth," she whispered as she came down from her high. He looked at her, hoping she didn't regret it and was asking him to leave. "Yes Bones?" he asked. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered, licking his ear lobe._

Brennan was slowly coming down from her orgasm and her eyes examined the beautiful FBI agent speciment ontop of her. This had only happened in her wildest of dreams. "Prepare for your mind to be blown.." she heard him whisper into her ear lightly, making her whimper from underneath him. Booth arched off the bed before thrusting into her roughly, their cries mixed together. He sheathed himself into her to the hilt and then pulled back out a loud groan before entering her again and again. Brennan looked like an angel as she squirmed underneath him in pure pleasure and Booth knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Booth started to pick up the pace, entering her and exiting her body in a smooth rhythm. "Booth.. so close..." he heard her whisper against his neck breathlessly and he continued to pick up pace. Her walls clenched around his dick and she pumped him dry.

_Booth collapsed next to her, pulling her tightly against him instantly. Just before he drifted out of consciousness, he kissed her temple, and whispered; "I love you, Bones"._

_They woke the next morning with Booth spooning Brennan from behind, a hand resting lightly on her stomach. Booth woke first, and just laid there admiring her. Before long, a familiar song erupted throughout the room. Booth laughed as the woman's voice floated through the radio._

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" it sung. Brennan awoke, startled, and pressed the snooze button on her alarm with a chuckle before turning to face him._

"_Morning, sunshine," Booth whispered throatily, kissing her._

"_Morning," Brennan returned when they pulled back._

_They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Booth broke the silence. "I love you, Bones," he whispered for the second time in 24 hours, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear._

_Brennan surprised even herself when she whispered back almost immediately, "I love you too, Booth." Booth grinned wider if possible, and they kissed again._


End file.
